


Christmas Postcards

by Solstice0612



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Photo-story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice0612/pseuds/Solstice0612
Summary: Jack and Daniel take a trip through memory lane when they find an old box with Christmas photographs.





	1. December 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Totally fluffy photo-story to be posted through December in 11 installments (or chapters).

 

**Early on December 2018**

 

"Daniel, look what I found today when I opened the box with the Christmas decorations."

 "Isn’t that the box with our Christmas photos we’ve been looking for months?"

 "Yep. Hiding right under the tinsel."

 "Let’s look at them!"

 


	2. Egypt

 

 

 

“Jack, how did we end up in Egypt on our first Christmas together?”

“You missed Sha’re a lot.”

“And I was homesick for Abydos too.”

“That’s why I got us into an Air Force cargo flight to Egypt. This was the closest thing to Abydos I could find.”

“Good god. Look at my hair, Jack!”

“Not to mention that whole geek look.”

“Not sure how you did it, but you made that first year when I got back to Earth so much more bearable. Thank you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome, Spacemonkey!”


	3. Abydos

 

“Jack, this photo must've been taken when you and I went back to Abydos to see Kasuf and Shifu during the holiday break.”

“Shifu was such a happy little camper. What do you think happened to Shifu and everyone at Abydos?”

“I have to confess I've thought about this a lot. My guess is that Shifu probably helped Oma defeat Anubis."

"But what about the Others?"

"I'm sure they made Oma and Shifu pay a high price. Most likely, to stop interfering with us for good since they never came back, not even to help us with the Ori. I'd like to think that Shifu spends part of his time with Kasuf, Skaara and the rest of his ascended Abydonian family. They were all such a tight group I wouldn't be surprised if they're sill together, perhaps slowly venturing a bit beyond the sand dunes to see the universe.”

“Daniel, do you still miss them?”

“Sometimes; but it was so long ago. I’m happy now.”

“Yeah... I love you too!


	4. San Francisco

 

“Look Daniel, here is that photo from our first trip to San Francisco.”

“I still don’t know how I convinced you to go with me.”

“It wasn’t that hard.”

“What do you mean, Jack? You made me change the tickets four times!”

“I wasn’t sure you were ready.”

“To go to the West Coast with a friend for the holidays?”

“Ya know, you had lost Sha’re only a few months before. Then all of the sudden, things started to get squirrelly between us.”

“That’s why I wanted to go to San Francisco. It was the best place to sort things out.”

“And we sure sorted them.”

“Yeah, we fucked like bunnies.”


	5. The Cabin

 

“Jack, isn’t this photo from the first time we spent Christmas at the cabin?”

“Yeah. We fucked like bunnies there too.”

“Indeed.”


	6. The Cabin Again

 

“Daniel, this picture is from that crazy year you didn’t want to go to the cabin and I made a bet I could convince you.”

“So you played all kinds of practical jokes on me to make me give up. I wanted to go to New York City.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t shy retaliating, Daniel.”

“We drove everyone nuts.”

“But I won!”

“So did I! At the end we went to the cabin AND New York.”

“And then you asked me to marry you, so I got the biggest prize, Daniel!”

“And then you said yes, so I really hit the Jackpot.”

“Funny.”

"What?"

 

 

 

 


	7. Lonely Cabin

 

“I was planning to come around at Christmas for a short visit when I was ascended.”

“I wish you’d had let me see you, Daniel. I wasn’t doing that great."

“I couldn’t. The Others were already mad at me for talking to you at Ba’al’s fortress."

“I had the feeling that you were there. Leaving the photo in the camera was a nice touch. Thanks, Daniel.”

“I wanted you to know I was never too far.”

“I missed you so much. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re back with me.”

"The universe can be a very empty place. My place is here with you."


	8. Back Together at the Cabin

 

“After all those weeks in a pod buried under a ton of Antarctic ice, I wasn't sure I wanted to see snow ever again.”

“Glad we went to the cabin. Jack, we needed to reconnect.”

“Yeah, at the end it turned out to be a great holiday. And the tripod you gave me worked out great.

“Perhaps a little too well. My security box at the bank is full of our porn.”

“Don’t worry, Daniel. So is mine!”


	9. Paris

 

“Those IOA meetings come handy once in a while.”

“Jack, are you actually saying something positive about the IOA?”

“Only if they meet in Europe.”

“I see. And you get to go to Paris.”

“With my archeologist.”

“Jack, you are such a marshmallow.”

“Judging by the photo, so are you, Daniel.”


	10. Washington, DC

 

“You caught me on camera me right when you surprised me that day. I got home from the office and you were all nice and nekkid.”

“We got an unexpected leave at the end of the year so I got a ticket.”

“And came to D.C. It was a great holiday: the museums, the Christmas decorations, the theatre.”

“Jack.”

“What?”

“You know.”

“All right. We didn’t do any of that.”

“Nope. Just each other for a week.”

“Daniel, you can’t blame a guy for missing you.”


	11. Buenos Aires

 

“Look at the last photo in the box, Jack. I hadn’t spent Christmas in a warm country since I was a kid.”

“We may end up having a treaty with the government to ship supplies to McMurdo Station, so we could go back to Buenos Aires once in a while.”

“That’s a great idea. How about some tango lessons?”

“That’s one way to work out all that great beef.”

“Well, I can think of another…”

“And on that note, let’s kiss and welcome the New Year, Daniel!”

“Happy New Year to you too, Jack.”


End file.
